Whisper
by BVBhybrid
Summary: Doesn't know her birth parents or much on how she came to be. She just know's she has unique and odd powers. She can some how control the Angles, she can use their power to launch her forward in time and she's immune to their power, depending on which one she chooses. She know's how to use her Whisper Man powers well and can cause loads of havoc. Rated M: violence, adult humor


The Weeping Angel's face was hidden, but it's intent was no joke. It's wings were behind it's back ever so perfectly, and dress-like clothing over its stone body. I stood still, watching it, not blinking. Blink and I die. Look away and I die. Turn my back and I die.

Ha! As if! I can control the Angles some how, also I was immune to there power or I could launch myself forward in time. I could pick which one I wanted.

"Don't move! Don't blink! Don't look away! Or else you'll die, you'll be launched backward in time." The Doctor told me. He was a fascinating man, always whore a blue suit and red tie along with red All-Star Converse. He had brown hair with brown eyes, the brown trench coat seemed to bring out them a little.

I didn't understand why he was trying to help me, considering I _was_ trying to steal his TARDIS. A fascinating blue police box that gave off enormous amounts of energy and could travel though time. I loved all that energy.

"Or what? I bet you'd be happy, considering I _am_ trying to steal your blue box."

"I'm not a complete monster, you _are_ trying to steal something I love, but that's not a worthy a death sentience."

I conjured up all my energy to prepare myself. _Only a four years. Four years. It has to be only four years._ I blinked once, the Angel was now closer. It's power worked because the Doctor was trying to figure out a way to trick the Angel, so he wasn't looking at it.

"Only four years, four years... then get away so the Doctor doesn't trick you." I told it and prepared myself. "Come on! You and I both know you want me dead." I told the Doctor.

"No I don't, now just take my hand can get out of here." I had a feeling he was in his blue box and was about to fly away. The air around me was whipping around rapidly and leaves were flying everywhere.

"No, good bye Doctor. Our paths will cross again."

Then I blinked when the Doctor was looking at me and not the Angel. In instant I landed in a alleyway of Oxford. I think it was Oxford. It smelled like Oxford, but all these human places smelled the same.

I walked out of the alleyway and went to the closed newsstand. I grabbed a paper, paid, and then found a nice bench. I looked at the date right away. June 25, 2018. Perfect, this is exactly where I needed to be.

I knew the Doctor would go look in the past. I just wasn't sure of he heard me say 'four years'. I hope not or else he would find me... well he wouldn't know I was in the future. He would go look in the past naturally. Unfortunately the down side of doing this it made me really hungry. Not hungry for food, but for energy. Also I didn't have a home anymore because of launching forward.

I got up and disposed of the news paper. One of the downside of doing that was the fact I didn't have a home anymore. Not that I had a real one anyway. I kept walking, after a while I had to stop and rest a bit because my three inch heals were making my feet hurt. I finally examined myself.

I looked like a wreak, my black jeans had spots of mud on them and holes. My black blouse was the same. My palms and arms were cut up a little, but that would heal with in a day or so. I forced myself back to my feet and kept walking, by now I was in a lot of pain from being in heals.

Than I felt a rush of wind and arms around my waist. My Whisper Man instincts kicked in, and I transported myself a couple feet back. I opened my eyes and found myself inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor, how did you find me?" I yelled.

"I heard you tell the Angel four years, when I got into the TARDIS eventually, I was going to go back four years. Than I got to thinking, and the answer was to unreal to be true. So I checked four years forward anyway."

"Smart, I'll give you that. So now what? You've caught me, what are you going to do?" I _knew_ I could get away from him very easily and he'll never find me. Ever again. My Whisper Man powers would allow me transport myself to different places of the Earth or other worlds.

"This," he grabbed my arms and put a pair handcuff over my left wrist. He dragged me to one of the railings that surrounded the center and he wrapped the chain around one of the bars and attached the other side to my other wrist. My hands were in front of me so that meant my back was to the center and to the Doctor.

I turned my head as best as I could to face the Doctor. "You going to get all BDSM on me?" I asked mockingly. His face looked grossed out.

"I... no." I watched him go over the center and press a button.

I felt a jolt of electricity run thought me and pain shoot though me. I screamed in pain as I felt my energy drain out of me. The pain felt as though I was being stabbed on every limb or burned or_something._ It felt awful and I couldn't handle it, I would rather die that feel this pain.

I kept screaming, until my throat was raw. I couldn't scream anymore, but I tried. It just came out as a lot of little whimpers and moans. When the everything stopped I dropped to my knees, then fell to the side with my arms in the hanging in the air. I could feel my body twitching and shaking. I could barely breath, my breathing was raspy and slow. I when I breathed I moaned a little and felt my chest get tight.

"I'm sorry, but that disabled any powers that you might have."

"I don't... have any powers... I..." I gasped in pain as more pain surged though me. I was shifting into my Whisper Man form. I could feel my teeth change and the front ones turned into fang-like teeth. Than I could feel my face start to change to what I always thought looked like a sock over my face. My lips would start turning black soon, almost as if I had black lipstick on.

"Than what do you call that? You're turning into something."

"Just get these fûcking things off me than we won't have a problem!" I yelled at him. After a few seconds he came up to me and undid the handcuffs. I pushed myself back as fast as I could with my hands and feet. "Doctor what did you do to me?" I started to try to push my Whisper Men half back deep in me, in the box where I kept it locked up.

"Like I said to disable any powers you have, but it seemed to do the opposite. I don't understand, what are you?"

"I'm half Whisper Man, moron." He took out his blue-tipped thing and shined it on me. It made some whirring sound and he shinned the blue light on me.

"Why yes you are. This is interesting... what's your name?"

"Zamira," I could feel myself start to calm down a bit and my energy was slowly coming back to my body.

"Ok, if I call you Zim?"

"It's Zamira." I snarled, than I tried to transport myself away from here, but I was too weak. I only transported myself to my feet. I was in the corner of some realigns that surrounded the center of the TARDIS and supporting myself with them.

"So, Zim, I-"

"Zamira! Not Zim!"

"Ok, you're no fun, _Zamira_ I feel generous and kinda guilty about hurting you. So is there anywhere you want to go? Past, future, any other planet. Where?"

I thought about it then said: "Let's go nine months before June 28th, 1840." I wanted to go and see how I was created. I know I was born like a normal person, but _how_ was I crated. Who was the Whisper Man in my line. How did it happen?

"I can't go into someone's personal timeline, sorry. What did you want to know? You must have wanted to know something." I walked over to him, my legs were shaking and it was somewhat hard to walk. I braced my hands on the center thing of the TARDIS.

"Fûck," I whispered. "I wanted to see my parents before I was made. I have to know how I was created." He put his arms around me, I looked at him and he took his arms off me.

"I could ask around, see if anyone knows. I assume you're birthday is June 28th, 1840. Wow you don't look a day over twenty four. How old are you?"

"Oh, Doctor, you know not to ask a woman her true age. Anyhow, I'm one hundred and seventy one, but I look twenty four don't I?"

"Why yes you do. I know where we should go!"

"Where?"

"You'll see, you might like this place... but first you should change." I looked down at my tattered clothing.

"Yeah, do you have something I could wear?"

"Go up twenty two floors and down the hall a bit, you'll find a door marked 'Clothing' and there are all sorts of clothing."

"Ok, thank you. By any change do you think I could use my powers? Or would I be to out of energy?"

"Try to use your powers, I think you'll be fine." I sighed and closed my eyes, I focused on the directions the Doctor gave me. I felt the world swarm around me and when I opened my eyes I was in a large room with racks of clothing. Clothing from all sorts of eras and all sorts of colors and styles.

"This is awesome," I said out loud. I started down the racks looking at the clothes. After a long time of looking at the clothes I had a hand full of clothes I was going to wear. I found a dressing room and walked in, it was small, but had a mirror.

I stripped off my clothes and got into my new ones. I still wore the same panties and strapless bra. I got into a dress, it was sleeveless all black except the belly area that was a skin tone. There was a strip that was all fringe, the next three strips were off set a bit and made from a shinny black leather. I put on some black tights and finger less fishnet gloves that were black There was a loop over middle finger and they went all they way up to my elbows. I found a pair of spike ankle boots with a four inch heal. Last I put on a leather jacket because I was a little cold.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My long, blond, hair was all messy, to fix this I ran my fingers though it and braided it. I used a random ribbon to tie it together. I was happy with my look, for once, and transported back down to the Doctor.

He turned to me and paused in his steps. "Wow, you look... wow."

"Heha, thanks. So where are we going?"

"You'll see it's a surprise!" I started to press buttons and pull levers and the TARDIS made its whooshing sound. I felt the my eyes widen and the gold flecks in my electric blue eyes got bigger. I dropped to my knees with my palms over my eyes, screaming in pain.

"Zamira!" The Doctor dropped to my side. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I stopped and stood up, staying completely still with my arms down at my sides, I stared straight a head.

The Doctor got up and nudge me a little. "What was that all about?" I didn't listen to him though, I focused on the words in my mind.

_The girl who died, he tried to save._  
_She'll die again inside his grave_

_The girl who died, he tried to save._  
_She'll die again_

_The girl who died, he tried to save._

_The girl who died_

_He tried to save._

Those words went though my mind. Then a new one appeared, one I had never heard of.

_He tried to save the girl, she died for him_  
_He couldn't save her, the murderer won_


End file.
